


The Sound of Music

by Branch



Series: Tennis Sanctuary [61]
Category: Angel Sanctuary, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanada gets enspelled and everyone gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Music

Belial really couldn’t help but find it entertaining that Genichirou complained about Hell’s demons not being serious enough in their work.

"I mean, really," Genichirou was currently holding forth, "this is ridiculous, what am I doing here? I’m in the wrong story!"

He stopped dead and tried very hard to stare at his own mouth. Belial sat up, blinking.

"Was Sanada… just… singing?" Masaharu asked, slowly.

"Yes," Renji answered, not as if he quite believed it himself.

"Ah," Belial sighed. "One believes one knows what the problem is. Just a moment." Se threw a card to one side where it impaled a grinning demon in an extremely tacky red suit. "One thought you had been taken care of by that charmingly confused blond girl," se murmured.

"That was… a spell?" Genichirou asked, still a bit pale.

"Lesson sixty-two about living in Hell," Belial told them all. "Never accept jewelry from demons."

 

**End**


End file.
